Near field communication (NFC), also known as short-range wireless communication, is a short-range high-frequency wireless communication technology, allowing non-contact point-to-point data transmission between electronic devices (e.g., within ten centimeters) to exchange data. The NFC technology evolves from contactless radio frequency identification (RFID), and is used in handheld devices, such as mobile phones, to provide machine-to-machine (M2M) communication.
NFC can be performed not only between two devices having NFC-recognition capabilities, but also between an NFC device and a non-power NFC chip, also known as an NFC sticker or an NFC tag. An NFC-equipped mobile phone can read programs pre-written by software in the NFC tag to perform tasks automatically.
Conventionally, the NFC tag is used in modification of the mobile phone's settings, sending of short messages, starting of applications and other functions, and those functions are limited within the mobile phone.